A Second Chance 3rd story
by Pin-StripedGirl
Summary: After being murdered, Brittney is happy while living in Halloween Town with Jack Skellington and Sally, but desires to live one last time. When a loved one is murdered, Brittney will have to sacrifice her dream. I don't own NBC or CB. k? Plz review!
1. Depresson

Many years passed since my death was captured in Halloween town. I still look exactly like Emily. My arm is now showing the bone and so is my leg. A piece of my dress is missing from my rib area and I am missing an eye. My lips are a dark, dead gray and my hair is a dead blue and gray. Although, many of the people say I look horrible, (which is a complement) I still miss being alive. I missed feeling the rain on my shoulders. I missed the breath I took every day the sun rose. I missed the warmth I had in the sun, the cold I felt in the snow, or the feeling of having a hug from someone you love. All this was running through my head while at Raven's wedding party. We were at the club we built after Halloween and Raven was dancing with Jordon. She had a long and flowing, gray wedding dress that wrapped tightly around her. I smiled and looked around. I saw Jack and Sally holding hands, getting ready to dance. Soon, Raven and Jordon's dance was over and Jack walked out with Sally's hand. A romantic song played from the radio and the band played a little tune to set the mood. I smiled again and kept thinking of what it was like to live again. I wish I could have sighed with sorrow, but I couldn't breath, which made my depression worse. Jack and Sally danced gracefully and kissed. My smile faded and I looked down. A tear swelled in my eye and fell. I wiped my eye with my veil and saw my skeleton hand. The veil slipped away from my hand and my eye stared down at it. I wanted to live so badly again. I didn't except the fact that I was murdered, and I wanted a second chance. The song ended and Luna came out with little 10-year-old Victor and they danced. Soon every one came to the dance floor, except me. Jack and Sally came over to me with smiles. "Brittney, why are you here when you should be dancing?" Jack said joyfully.

"I think the grim reaper has something for you." giggled Sally. I looked over at the Grim Reaper and saw him over at the stage. He was looking at me and waved. I didn't know if he was smiling, because his face was covered by a shadow. "I think he already gave me something, death." I laughed. Jack and Sally laughed. "Look, I'm going to be heading out." I said with a smile in denial. "But why? The party has only started." Jack said confusingly.

"I just… need to take a walk." I walked away with my head hung low. My dress dragged behind me and my veil hung down as though it were depressed as well. Jack held his finger to his mouth, as if he were trying to figure out what my problem was.

I made my way to the grave yard and sat next to a tombstone. My legs were folded behind me and I slumped over the stone and began to cry. I missed being alive so much, and I would do anything for life. I felt so dead inside. I was slowly rotting away and I didn't even to get a chance at life. There were so many things I wanted, but I could never have them. Then, I heard a faint little bark from the distance. A small ghost dog floated up to me and smiled. "Hey Zero, are you being a good dog?" I said wiping my tears. Zero barked and spun around, but his smile soon faded. He whimpered and floated above my lap, nuzzling my chin. "It's nothing boy, just a little sad, that's all." He looked down for a second and thought of a plan. He then sprung up and started circling me frantically and barking. I giggled because he was playing with my veil. "Hehe, okay, down boy." I giggled. A smile showed and I pet the little ghost dog's head. I may have smiled, but I was still thinking of why I was sad. My smile went away after Zero left. The moon looked big and the spiral hill gave me memories. I got up from the tombstone and walked up the hill. The wind blew past me, yet I couldn't feel it. I looked down and saw the scratch marks of the pitch-fork that stabbed me. So many memories ran through my head. My head still hung low, then lifted to see the orange and yellow moon shine down on my pale-blue skin. Anger lurked deep in me as I thought of my murder. I narrowed my eyes as more of the same memory came back. I closed my eyes and grabbed my veil off my head and threw it on the ground. My skeleton foot stepped close to the edge and the spiral hill started to un-roll itself into a steep bridge to the ground. My dress trailed behind me and I stepped off, walking towards the woods. I planned on walking far away from my dream home, which had become a nightmare. For about two hours I walked in the woods. I knew that if I went in the same direction I was going, I would end up at the seven holiday's trees. I wanted to go to the forbidden lake that lied miles away from Halloween town. Legend has it that one wish is made for one person, and that a witch lived there. But if you made a wish, it would come with a terrible price to pay. I didn't believe the story. A few more hours passed, then I saw what looked like a giant, sparkling mirror. It was the lake.


	2. A wish come true?

The moon lit the water so beautifully and the wind must have felt wonderful. The sky was a deep blue and the woods that surrounded it were black. I took off my high heels and walked on the dark sand. A gust of wing blew and my white wedding gown flowed. I held out my hands as if I were flying. My hair fell back and blew in the wind. I started to hear the song I wrote on the piano and the rhythm moved me.

I started to dance and twirl gracefully along the sand as the wind continued to blow. I danced for so long until I tripped over a rock and fell to the sand. My hands hit the ground first and then my head. I managed to pull myself to a sitting position and saw that my bone leg came off. 'I'm picking up Sally's habits' I thought to myself. I grabbed it and locked it back into place with the femur bone that showed. My eyes fell on my bone leg and would've sighed, but yet again, no breath. My moment of peace was interrupted by falling and losing my leg. The depression came back to me and anger started to build up. I picked up a small rock and slammed my bone hand on the ground to support me while I got up. The lake faced towards me and I faced towards it. "All I want is to live again! I didn't deserve to die! I was murdered for no reason and my life has become a living Hell! Just one more chance, a second chance, any chance! Is that not to much to ask from you God?! Why me?!" I screamed into the night as I let out all my anger and frustration. I began to cry and I put my hands over my face to hide my pain. Then, another gust of wind came and leaves started to flow around me. My dress blew with the wind as it continued to circle me. The leaves left an autumn scent behind and I started to feel like I was getting dizzy. I turned in circles to see what was happening, but that wasn't the cause of my dizziness. All I saw were leaves and my hair that spun around my face. I felt tired and collapsed on the ground. Everything was going black and fuzzy, and the last thing I remembered, was the cold feeling of wet sand against my arm.

Everything stayed black until light beamed through my eyes. I woke up and saw the sun rising above the trees. Then, something scared me beyond my limits. I sat up to stretch, and **yawned.** My eyes grew wide and I gasped with fright, then I realized that I was breathing. "Could it be?" I asked myself. I closed my eyes and held both my hands up, then opened them. "What?! It's true?!" I screamed in excitement. My bone hand was back and was a beautiful pale white color that had a little peach color to it. I was still thin, but I actually filled out my dress completely. I felt my open ribs and it was smooth and warm, absolutely no bones showing. I smiled happily and finally looked down at my leg; it had skin and was a beautiful shape. I did feel cold from sleeping on the ground, but I didn't care. I scratched my head and felt smooth, moisturized hair that was now a brown and blonde color. My dress was still ripped and dirtied from use and underground surprises on Halloween. I used to scare Jack as I busted my hand out of the ground to grab his ankle. I didn't scare him to the point of screaming, just to a soft gasp as I played my part in Halloween. I did my work well on that night of Halloween.

"I must show this to Jack right away! He will be so happy!" I screamed with joy and got up to run as fast as I could back to Halloween town. The run took my breath away me, literally! My legs felt sore and my abdomen seemed to cramp up from all the running. I felt the sweat roll down from my forehead and the wind blow across my chest and legs. I couldn't run in my heels, so I carried them with me as I ran. I never did stop as I dodged trees and rocks down the trail. My dress dragged behind me and my soft blonde hair blew with the wind. My breath was almost gone and I was extremely tired from running all morning. The sun was in the middle of the sky which indicated that it was noon. My legs were exhausted and ready to collapse, but I didn't stop no matter what. My feet were sore from stepping on rocks and my ankles were strained to the point of breaking. I was too desperate to not stop for anything, even a breath of air. The trail of dark trees finally ended to an opening of a grave yard. I stopped at the opening to get a life-giving breath of air and put my hands on my knees and nearly fell to the ground. "Thank God!" I said breathlessly. My shoes fell as I let go of them to take a break. I breathed rapidly and started to feel dizzy and light headed. I still kept my self from falling until I heard a terrifying scream from the town that lied ahead of me. I normally would've laughed because Jack might have scared someone to the point of fainting, but this scream was unlike no other. It was the scream of death that made me shiver. My head sprung up so quickly that I thought I snapped my neck. And what mostly scared me of this scream is that I knew who it belonged to. "Oh no." I said with fear. Now I didn't care if I was tired. My fear drove the adrenaline that ran through my veins. My heart pumped loudly and I took off running towards the town as fast as my legs would take me. The spiral hill un-rolled to let me run up over the gate that bordered the limits of the town. I dodged grave stones and busted through the cemetery gate. I followed a trail leading to the town square and turned towards the direction which Jack's house was. The stone streets felt cool against my bare feet and my heart was about to reach its limits until a horror stopped me dead in my tracks. "No…"

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! I need to know if I should continue. Should I? I really don't know if I should, that is why I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! Plz?


End file.
